Boys like Boys
by MystiMess
Summary: Inspired by "Girls like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko. Boy just sits in class, every day, staring at the other boy. Multiple oneshots. Multiple pairings. SoRiku. AkuRoku. Seiner. VenVani.
1. SoRiku

_Girls like Girls like boys do, nothing new._

My eyes drifted to the boy with silver hair. His name was Riku, and he sat a couple of desks in front of me – that's how I liked it. I never sat in front of him, and I rarely sat remotely near him. I much preferred being a couple rows behind him so that I could see the back of his hair. And once in a while, I'd get to see his face. If I saw his face too much though, I don't think I'd be able to pay attention in class.

I've "known" Riku since the sixth grade when he transferred to my middle school. We weren't friends, but it wasn't like we didn't know each other, either. Both of our last names started with M, so we were naturally in line together pretty often. And we'd always say 'hi' to each other in the halls or in class, but it wasn't usually more than that.

I guess I was fine with it.

Riku was a jock, but not the stereotypical jock that most people think of. He was on the swim team, but not the captain, and I know he played hockey outside of school. He wasn't mean, either, and his friends weren't either. Our school didn't necessarily have cliques, so the whole bullying nerd thing wasn't actually a thing here. Though, I had been bullied in eighth grade, but that had also been when I realized I had a thing for Riku. Riku protected me against this guy named Seifer. He even took a punch for me and helped me up and made sure I was alright.

That had been our longest conversation.

Before that incident, I had always assumed I was into girls. When I was younger, I remember having the biggest crush on my friend Kairi, and that lasted a while. But when Riku saved me, I don't know, it was like I couldn't look at anyone else. He had been _nice_ to me, and he didn't have to.

I'm pretty sure I don't actually like him, though. And I _definitely_ don't love him. But I know I've had a crush on him since the eighth grade. I feel like I didn't know him well enough to 'like' him, but I definitely felt something for him, and that was a crush. It wasn't even hard for me to admit that I was into him, so me 'coming out' hadn't really been a big deal for me.

Anyway, as usual, Riku's sitting a couple seats in front of me, and he's paying attention to the teacher. Oh wait, he's turning to stretch.

I avert my eyes of course, not wanting to get caught, but I peak a glance at him anyway. I hadn't seen him that day yet, so this was my first look of the day.

He was ridiculously pretty, I swear. His eyes were aquamarine and his skin was really pale – like, it shocked me how he could live on an island and have _no_ tan. But that was one of the many wonders of Riku, I guess. He was just perfect.

Actually, could he stop it please?

He looked back toward the teacher, and I went back to my staring. I probably seemed pretty creepy, now that I thought about it, but didn't everyone do this with their crush? Didn't everyone sigh and daydream while looking at their object of affection? I'm almost positive I'm not alone on this.

 _Wait_. Was someone staring back – Oh my God, Riku's staring back. _Riku_ is staring back. Crap. Crap. I'm dead. Holy shit. _Ugh._

"Hey, Sora?" I heard his perfectly deep voice address me and I had to stop myself from passing out – I'm not even kidding.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Class is over."

 _Oh, thank God._ "O-Oh, yeah, thanks," I said, before rushing to put all my stuff in my bag.

I hear him walking towards me, and I can't help but gulp. Holy fuck. What's going on?

"So, do you always stare at me during class?"

 _Crap, crap, crap! I'm dead. Fuck. Kairi, I give you my stereo. Roxas, I give you my-_

"Sora?"

"Umm, n-no," I stammer. I can't help it. "I'm sorry, did it seem like it? I get dazed. Like, really dazed. I didn't even know what class this was. What was it? I was in lala land."

Oh dear God, I sounded like a dumbass. God, strike me now.

"Oh, yeah?" he grinned. _He grinned._ At me. Life is a beautiful place. God, don't strike me yet. Maybe after this conversation.

"Well, I got the homework if you needed it," he said, holding out a paper to me and I happily took it. "See ya' 'round."

And the beautiful human was gone and out of sight. He was probably off to his friends – or ya' know, his next class.

I opened the folded paper, and instead of the homework, I'm pretty sure it was a note.

" _You know, you're kind of cute when you're checking me out._

 _Here's my number - XXX-XXXX_

 _Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8. Or if you're busy, text me and tell me when you're free._

 _PS. Yes, I'm asking you out on a date."_

I read over the note over a dozen times, even with the next class filing into the room. Actually, I kept at it until the teacher screamed at me to leave her classroom – so I did. And I walked, and I read the note over and over again. I don't even think I made it to class.

 _Boys like Boys like girls do, nothing new._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I got the idea to write this while in class, staring at the person I'm currently attracted to. And I've been addicted to _Girls like Girls_ by Hayley Kiyoko lately, so as I was being that creep and looking at her, I had that song running through my head. Yeah, I'm a nerd. xD

But I hope you guys like this little drabble!

(not related to anything I've written)


	2. AkuRoku

_Saw your face, heard your name, gotta' get with you._

I can still remember the first time I saw the blond. We were kids, and he was the shortest six-year old I'd ever seen. Granted, I was the tallest nine-year old most people had seen, but still. He was a shorty, but even then, he was the cutest thing I'd ever seen – even compared to the girls. So naturally, as my eyes continued to follow him as we got older, I figured I was gay – or bi, or something. I'd dated both genders over the years, so I guess that was the right word for it. But I never got over the shorty.

During my senior year of high school, he finally showed up as a freshman. I ended up being an aid for one of his classes, and that was when I had finally learned his name. _Roxas_. We'd always been in different grades obviously, and high schoolers didn't hang out with kids in middle school, so I had never learned his name. But now I knew it, and really, how could anyone expect me to _not_ try and get to know him now?

Our age difference had always put an invisible wedge between us, even if he didn't know it, and now that he was in high school, that wedge was significantly lower. Sure, it'd be illegal the second I turned eighteen, and I'd only have the rest of the school year to make a move, but _come on._ I had to try.

The biggest thing in my way, however, was my nerves. Yes, that's right. I, Axel, proclaimed badass of the high school, actually sort of sucked at asking people out. I'd only done it once, and it had been a disaster. People normally asked me out, and under those circumstances, I was my normal, dashing self. But when _I_ was put into the hot seat, I chocked. And this person wasn't some random person, either. This person was the kid I'd been checking out since I was _nine_. He's the whole reason I even realized that guys were good looking.

So, I didn't do anything for quite a while. I just watched. I wanted to see the kind of person he was, through being the aid for his class, and just random passing through the halls. And from my observations, I realized that his group and my group were pretty similar. We were thought as the 'punks' of our high school, and from what I could tell, Roxas's little friends would be the new 'punks' when we left.

However, even with the knowledge that we were most likely into the same stuff, it still took me a while to actually do anything about it.

"You're Axel, right?"

Apparently I had been zoning out and someone was talking to me. _Whoops._

"Sure am. What can I do for…you."

I had zoned out so much that I hadn't realized that my walking fantasy had approached me. _Holy fuck._

"Umm," he scratched the back of his head nervously. That was so fucking cute. "Look, this is gonna' sound _really_ weird, but umm, my friends said that you've been looking at me…" _Oh fuck. Stupid cutie's friends._ Why _did they have to see?_ Why _did I have to be so obvious?_ "And I was just sort of, uh, wondering if it was true?"

I swallowed. "And why would you want to know?" I asked, feigning confidence. In reality, I was ready to bolt. He could be straight. He could be ridiculously straight and I may have offended his 'manly' pride.

"Just…'cause…" He sounded defeated, and really, how could I lie to him when he sounded like that?

I sighed, looking over him and looking right into his _ridiculously_ blue eyes. "It's true."

His eyes widened then and they looked right into mine. He looked surprised and…hopeful?

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. Did he want me to spell it out for him? "Why else would a guy be staring at another guy?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said, but instead of sounding defeated, he sounded even more hopeful. Actually, I'm pretty sure he was starting to smile. "Maybe to size me up to kill me?"

I laughed at that. "It'd take two seconds to size you up, Shorty," I told him, and I was grinning, too.

"So…you've been checking me out?"

Shorty is _brave_. "Maybe," I tell him, still looking into his eyes.

"Then…say if you have been checking me out, would that mean that you like me?"

"Theoretically," I said, though I'm pretty sure the grin on my face made it obvious.

And the widening smile on his face was making me all the more hopeful. _No fucking way_.

"Then, umm, would you want to go out some time?" he asked, and his nervousness was adorable.

"Like tonight?"

"Like tonight."

I'm pretty sure the smile on his face was big enough to break it, and it was really hard to not look like that, too. Leaning up out of my chair, I noticed that the class was about to be over, and so I grabbed a pen and ripped some paper, before writing my number on it and handing it to him.

"Text me your address and I'll pick you up at eight, yeah?" He just nodded, but the look on his face was so cutely happy that I couldn't stop myself from kissing him.

It was brief, on the lips, and probably his first kiss – which made it even better – and it was probably the best kiss ever. And when I pulled away, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed.

"See ya' later, Shorty."

And I walked out as the bell rang.

 _Boys like Boys like girls do._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Wasn't planning on writing another chapter for this, but oh well. It's still a oneshot, and I love AkuRoku almost as much as I love SoRiku. I may write more, but it'd be the same type of idea. So I most likely won't write about the dates. I could, but I probably won't. I don't really wanna' get too deep into this since they're just supposed to be short little oneshots that don't go anywhere. _  
_

Thanks for those who liked the SoRiku one though and I hope you enjoyed this one too. ^_^


	3. Seiner

_Got you fussing, got you worried; scared to let your guard down._

 _Lamer_ was the nickname I had given him when he was about five, and I was seven. He was the new kid, and my neighbor, so when I heard that his name was Hayner, I just thought it was lame.

As we got older, the nickname fit even more. He was pretty lame. He hung around some of the losers of the town, and naturally, I was the one that always felt the need to pick on them – specifically Lamer. His reactions were great and I never seemed to tire of them. He'd get flustered and angry enough to the point of wanting to fight, and we had a couple of times, and it still never got boring.

Of course, I won every round.

At some point, when I had reached high school, I didn't see the kid as often. It would look pretty bad for a high schooler to be picking on a seventh grader, so I left him alone and started picking on other high schoolers and ended up getting myself a nice reputation as the school bully. I personally found it funny, considering I just terrorized them. I never actually pushed someone up against the lockers or punched anyone in the face – unless they were asking for it. I just teased the fat kids, played pranks on the nerds and was pretty loud in classrooms. Yet somehow, that kind of thing warranted me being a bully? Whatever.

It was my junior year that things finally started to change, though. High school had been getting pretty boring, and though my grades weren't near as bad as some of my friends', they weren't great either. I just didn't try because I just didn't give a rat's ass.

However, that year was the year that I was reintroduced to my neighbor _Lamer_. I had seen him since I "graduated" junior high of course, but it wasn't often, and it wasn't like I got a full glimpse of him, but now I did. And in my absence, the kid had apparently shot up, though not nearly as tall as me, had gotten lean and had even done something to his hair – it was lighter or something?

Either way, it felt like I was looking at an entirely different person, and though I wasn't thinking that I liked it, I definitely wasn't _dis_ liking it, either. I actually had no idea how to feel when I saw him walking into first period P.E., still with his dorky friends from before. Juniors and freshman had a habit of sharing P.E. periods together, so seeing freshman wasn't really a surprise.

He seemed to notice me almost immediately, too, and when he did, his eyes squinted in a glare and I had to stop myself from laughing. Did he think I was intimidated or something? That'd be rich.

So I had the kid in that class, as well as Chemistry – where we were incidentally lab partners.

By the middle of the school year, I was still teasing the kid left and right. I stepped right back into my old role in his life, but at some point I realized that all my effort was going onto him, instead of a bunch of people, and I had to question that.

 _Why_ was I just picking on him? There were plenty of other targets that'd be even easier targets too, so _why_ was I just going after him?

It didn't take me long to realize something incredibly shocking about myself, and that was that I didn't entirely find males unattractive. I'm pretty sure I preferred chicks, but guys weren't outright disgusting to me. And once I figured that out, it was pretty easy to assume that I _probably_ liked Lamer.

 _Fucking lame._

But when I realized it, it seemed to be pretty true. I was just picking on him, and when he wasn't paying attention, I'd catch myself actually checking him out – which was weird. So now that I had this knowledge, what was I planning on doing with it? He'd probably think that I was joking if I actually told him, but I didn't really like not telling him, either. I wouldn't admit it, but I wanted to date the kid, obviously, so not telling him seemed more annoying than keeping it a secret.

 _Fuck it, I'll tell him_.

"Hey, Lamer." We were currently doing that stupid mile run thing that teachers force you to do, and Hayner was ahead of his friends, all alone, and I figured it was the best time to do it.

He growled. It was kind of cute. "What do you want, asshole?"

"Ooh, testy, testy," I grinned. He just rolled his eyes, but he didn't try to get away from me, so I counted that as a good thing. "I wanna' run somethin' by you."

"What?"

"What would you say if a really hot guy asked you out?" He actually tripped over his feet and not laughing about that was the hardest thing I had ever done. "And let's say that you know said hot guy, and that he wasn't the _nicest_ person that you know?"

Hayner was just quiet, and he refused to look at me. We ran together the whole time, and I didn't say a word after that, and neither did he.

By the time I got home, he still hadn't said anything, and I didn't want to say that I was sad about the rejection, but I was a little disappointed. But then again, I 'bullied' the kid, so why should he like me, right? People _usually_ didn't have a thing for their bullies.

I heard my door bell ring, and I planned to ignore it, but whoever was there was just not getting the hint, so I decided to be a dick to whoever was at the door – and it turned out to be Hayner.

"I wanna' run somethin' by you," he told me, and I'm pretty sure I had a grin that was stretching my face. "What would you say if someone that you teased has had a crush on you since they were ten?"

 _Boys like boys like girls do, nothing new._

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I felt like doing a Seiner, so here it is! I hope you liked it. It's not one of my biggest ships, but I do ship it pretty hard.

I was also thinking that maybe people could tell me what ship they'd wanna' see next? That was the main reason I didn't write this sooner, actually, because I was debating which one to do. So, pick: AkuDemy (guilty pleasure), VenVani (never written, so could be interesting) or Zemyx (I assume this will win).

Thank you to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this, and I hope you continue to do so. :3 Reviews especially have convinced me to even write more for this, so those would definitely help.


	4. VenVani

_On the move collecting numbers, Imma' take your boy out._

"Roxas!"

Finally I found someone I recognized. As I headed over to him, he turned in my direction and I realized it wasn't Roxas – it was his twin, Ventus. They were identical, but I never thought it was hard to tell them apart. They had different, uh, swoops on their heads.

"Ah, my bad Ventus," I said as I reached him. "Thought you were Rox."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he grinned. "I'm surprised you could even tell the difference – I thought only Sora could tell us apart."

"Really? The idiot's the only one?" Sora's my younger brother of three years, which is also the same age of Ventus and Roxas.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he joked, his grin still on his face. "What'd you need Rox for?"

"Need to find Sora. I'm bored, so I'm gonna' leave, but I wanna' make sure he has a ride."

Basically, we were at a "beach party," as the islanders called it. A bunch of teens and twenty-something-year olds showed up, and since I was on break and visiting home, Sora invited me. Of course, I forgot how boring this damn island was and wanted to leave an hour into this "party." Parties in Radiant Garden were _way_ better.

"I saw him with Riku earlier," the blond said. "He'll probably just get a ride from him."

"Yeah? That's good." I'm pretty sure Riku was Sora's boyfriend or something, but I didn't really know. Sora and I never really got into each other's private lives. We got along fine, but we just weren't close.

"So how've you been anyway, Vani?"

That stupid, God forsaken nickname. I never seemed to mind it with Ventus, though. "I've been fine. Should be graduating in another year."

"Yeah? Lucky," he sighed, though the grin was still on his face. I was pretty sure that thing never left his face. "I still got a couple months left of high school."

"Any idea were you wanna' go?"

"Far away from here," he laughed.

"Sound just like me," I said, chuckling.

Ventus and I had never really been that close, being a three-year difference between us, and the fact that he was Sora's friend. We never had an issue, but what would I have in common with a kid? However, I tended to forget that when Ventus and I were around each other, we had a habit of just talking to each other. It was probably because neither of us were the "popular" ones of our siblings, though that shocked me a bit since Ventus was friendly like Sora. But then again, the kid was shy as hell and only talked with someone if he was comfortable around them.

"So what have you been up to, kid?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Like there's been anything. You know how boring this island is."

I just laughed again. "That's true. It's too boring for people who have too much energy. I know Sor wants to get outta' here too."

"Same for Rox, but I think he wants to go to Twilight Town."

"Yeah? It's a pretty small town."

"That's what I thought too, but –" he shrugged – " he seems pretty serious about it."

 _And here I thought I'd be leaving_. I always forgot how much I liked being around Ventus. He calmed me down just by being around; it was nice.

"I think that I heard you got a boyfriend?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. But also, I was sort of just curious about it in general.

"Ah, yeah…didn't turn out so well," he said, his smile finally going away.

 _Shit._ "My bad. You don't gotta' talk about it or anything."

His eyes looked up to mine and I could tell that he still wasn't over it. "It's fine…you didn't know. He just – I just – "

"Let's not talk about exes, okay? That's always a mood kill. Let's do something _fun_."

His smile came back. "That would require getting off the island, you know."

"I don't mind kidnapping you," I said, smirking at him.

His smile grew, and it affected me in an odd way. A way I wasn't exactly used to, but I wasn't stupid to it. He's always affected me, and he's definitely grown up since I last visited. So yeah, I probably had a thing for the kid – thank God he was already eighteen, too.

"You should _totally_ do that. Rox would be completely fine with that." The sarcasm in his voice was oh so obvious, and I found myself chuckling again.

"Now I remember why I decided to visit home," I said, grinning as I looked at him.

He looked confused suddenly. "Why's that?"

"'Cause you're here."

 _Boys like boys like girls do, nothing new._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** My first ever VaniVen, and considering how bad my first attempt at this was, this didn't turn out too bad. And if you like it enough, lemme' know if you wouldn't mind a part 2 to them, since this was hardly anything, but like I said, first attempt.

Their dynamic for me was kind of inspired by _Begin Again_ by Taylor Swift, since that's what I was listening to when the idea for them popped into my head.

As usual, thanks to those who've reviewed, and I beg for more reviews/likes/follows. :3 The next one will probably be Zemyx - whenever I get to it.


	5. VenVani Part 2

_Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breaking walls down._

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

"Oh come on, ya' gotta' live a little kid. You're eighteen – I think it's about time."

Currently, I was with Ventus, whom was getting his ear _pierced_. That's right. I convinced the goody-goody to get a piercing. It may only be the ear, and it may only be one, but _still_. I did it.

"Roxas is gonna' kill you," he laughed, sitting on the stool as we waited for the guy to get stuff ready.

"Na, I'm leaving soon, so he won't even get the chance."

He eyebrows furrowed a bit. "When are you leaving?"

"Tuesday," I told him, watching the piercer.

"But that's in like three days! I've hardly seen you."

I just shrugged. I didn't want him to know that I wasn't exactly happy about going back either. I wanted to leave the island because it was boring, but I _didn't_ want to leave the island because of Ventus. Whatever it was I had for the kid, I was pissed as hell that I hadn't figured it out sooner.

Granted, there wouldn't have been a chance for us in the beginning anyway. When I _was_ under eighteen, Ven would've been like fourteen, and that wasn't my thing. But he was eighteen now, and I was twenty-one, so maybe that's why I'm realizing my interest in him?

"Ow!"

Apparently I zoned out, and that was when Ventus got his ear done.

"You like it?" the piercer asked as he handed Ven the mirror.

He inspected it, probably unsure of what looked good versus not. "What do you think?" he asked, his eyes looking over at me.

This time I inspected it. I may not be a "piercing expert" by any means, but I had plugs, and I had gone with plenty of friends for their piercings, so I wasn't ignorant.

"Looks good," I told him, unable to not grin.

He gave me a similar smile, although it was probably much more innocent looking than mine. Ventus gave the piercer the mirror back, before reaching into his pocket to likely grab some money.

"I got it," I told him, grabbing my money first and giving the piercer cash, plus a tip. I was all about tipping; they needed that extra amount.

"I was gonna' pay for it," he pouted as he got off the stool, following me outside of the shop.

"Yeah, well I got my money out first," I said, shrugging. His face was set in a pout, but I knew he didn't really mean it. Ven was easy enough to read, and he was easy enough to cheer up. "Wanna' grab some food?"

Like I thought, he was immediately smiling and nodding his head.

We drove to the town's popular diner, where dates tended to happen. Although I wasn't necessarily calling this a date between us, I also wasn't going to deny it.

Ventus actually looked confused about it when we got out of the car, but he never brought it up. And when we walked in, it was surprisingly dead. Then again, most people were still probably at the beach party.

We sat at a table, ordered our shit, and waited. "So when did you become a vegetarian?" I asked him.

He ordered some veggie burger thing, which sounded weird as hell to me since I was practically a carnivore.

Ventus just shrugged. "Ever watch any of those slaughterhouse videos? One of em' really got to me, and after that, I just can't do it," he said, shivering.

"That bad, huh?" Obviously I knew about the torture and crap, but like most people, I really didn't care. I knew cows tasted good, and that was good enough for me.

"You don't even know the half of it – " His eyes were wide suddenly, and he ducked his head.

"What's wrong?" I'd never seen him react like that before.

"Ex-boyfriend," he muttered. I looked in the direction he had looked at, before seeing a tall brunette guy with some blue-haired chick. Wait, wasn't that _Terra_? Ventus had dated _Terra?_ "And his new girlfriend."

I had no idea who the chick was, but I knew Terra pretty well. He was a year younger than me, even though he looked like he was five years older than me. Terra had been on the football team, from what I remembered. He was never a bad guy or anything, but he wasn't necessarily the most approachable guy around.

"You dated _Terra_?" Seriously though, it was pretty shocking. Ventus was practically half his height.

"Yeah…I mean, it was sort of a secret, but some people put two and two together, and then we broke up 'cause he couldn't 'date a guy'. So now he's dating her."

I looked in Ven's eyes, and I could tell how hurt he was. "You want me to do something?"

Terra could probably beat the shit out of me, but the idea of him hurting Ventus made me furious. Ventus was the nicest kid around, and that included Sora who was practically the human incarnate of sugar, and he didn't deserve that. He was pretty much perfect, and Terra had to be a little piece of shit and _hurt_ him.

"No – no. You don't need to do anything," he told me, and I hadn't realized that I had actually gotten up and Ventus was holding onto my hand. "I'm…I'm okay with it."

"No you're not," I told him, practically hissing as I sat back down. His hand was still on mine, though.

He sighed. "I'm not _over_ it, but I'm okay. I promise."

I forced myself to calm down, before looking back at Terra. He wasn't looking at us, but he knew we were here. He looked nervous. And boy, should he. He's lucky Ventus held me back. I wasn't near as strong as Terra, but everyone knew I wasn't weak. I had always been the scary guy in high school.

"Thank you, though," he said, and I looked back towards him. "For…for wanting to stand up for me, for not judging me for being with a guy…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure my brother's with that Riku guy. If I'm not judging him for it, why would I judge you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know; I'm not related to you."

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "Well no shit. If you were, I wouldn't be able to do this – " And again, I surprise myself by doing something.

I kissed Ventus. I grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him and myself into a kiss. And _dear God_ , it was glorious. It was short, and I didn't even get my tongue in, but it was the best kiss I'd ever had nonetheless.

I pulled back, not really wanting to open my eyes as I let go of him.

"V – Vani?"

"Yeah?" I gulped.

"Can…Can we do that again, please?"

My eyes popped open and I was welcomed with a ridiculously blushing Ventus. "Oh hell yeah, we can," I told him, grinning as I pulled him into another kiss.

 _Boys like boys like girls do, nothing new._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I got this out. A little surprised that I did, actually, but I'm seriously happy with it. It's way better than I thought it'd be, and it was fun getting back into Vanitas's head. I _want_ to do a Zemyx one soon, but it sort of depends where my mind's at. I've been into DeadpoolxSpiderman for a while now, so it's hard to focus on much else. xD

BUT I thank those who have been liking this, and I hope you enjoyed this recent chapter. :3


End file.
